Forever and Ever more
by FI.DarkRyuuki
Summary: Ketika mimpi menjadi nyata. Aku kehilangan jejak akan dirimu. Meninggalkan sisa luka yang abadi di jantung jiwa. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Forever and Evermore**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

 _Kadang, takdir itu terasa begitu kejam._

 _Takdir itu begitu mencekam._

 _Merobek sanubari dengan seenaknya tanpa permisi._

 _Terluka tak berujung dan tak pasti._

 _Namun, aku masih di sini menunggu kedatanganmu._

 _Walau nyatanya kita telah berbeda dimensi._

 _Tapi satu hal yang pasti,_

 _Ai shite iru…_

.

.

Dark Ryuuki Presented

Special for Writing Fanfiction Competition Angst 2019 FNI

 **Forever and Evermore**

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Seluruh saraf tubuh perlahan mulai berfungsi. Aku terhempas tak terkendali saat lantunan ayat suci mengusik di kalbuku. Mungkin aku telah berada jauh. Mungkin aku yang tidak peduli.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari pembaringan yang membuatku malas. Berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela. Kusingkapkan tirai kebodohanku selama ini. Namun, ternyata semua sudah terlambat.

Kini dia telah tiada. Sosok pemuda yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Walaupun nyatanya telah berbeda, tapi dia terasa begitu dekat. Jantungku adalah jantungnya. Hatiku adalah hatinya. Dan berharap masih dapat bertemu dengannya. Walaupun itu hanya sebatas mimpi.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang penulis di kotaku. Selain itu aku bekerja di salah satu kantor keuangan yang ada di kota. Saat ini umurku baru saja menginjak ke-24 tahun. Sebuah angka di mana aku harus segera mencari pendamping hidup untuk meneruskan keturunan.

Ya, ibuku terlalu cerewet mengingatkanku tentang hal ini. Tapi perkataan itu seolah tidak mengena di hatiku kala teringat tentangnya.

Siapa dia?

Dia hanya seorang teman biasa bagiku, awalnya. Namun, saat waktu membuktikan ternyata dia bukanlah seorang teman. Tetapi lebih dari itu. Dia yang selalu menghibur hari-hariku yang suntuk. Tanpa mengenal rasa lelah dan letih. Dan dia pula yang memberikan jantung hatinya kepadaku. Dia adalah Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pemuda yang berusia hampir sama denganku. Namun, dia lebih tua enam bulan dariku.

Hah …. Aku mengingatnya lagi. Padahal sudah empat tahun berlalu. Tapi aku akan mencoba menuliskan ceritaku bersamanya. Semoga saja aku bisa, aku mampu.

.

.

.

Teringat jelas empat tahun yang lalu aku masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Waktu itu baru saja menginjak semester lima. Kampusku kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari luar kota dan dia selalu duduk di sampingku.

"Em, halo."

Berpakaian kaus pas badan berwarna kuning genting dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam disertai sepatu kets cokelat tua, dia menyapaku. Tersenyum penuh hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Waktu itu, aku masih biasa saja menanggapi kehadirannya. Karena aku tidak terlalu menganggap hal itu adalah penting. Aku pun bersikap apa adanya saja.

"Hai."

Tidak sulit bagiku untuk membalas sapaannya. Aku juga membalas senyumannya. Ya, walau dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh. Tetapi entah mengapa, senyumanku itu disalahartikan olehnya. Sehabis kelas, dia malah berjalan bersamaku. Tepatnya, dia mengiringiku.

"Naruto. Dan kau?"

Dia mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, mengajak berjabat tangan. Aku merasa risih dengan sikapnya yang terlalu agresif, terlebih dia baru satu hari berada di kampusku. Namun, sebagai rasa penyambutan aku ikut membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Sakura," jawabku singkat.

"Sakura, ya? Nama yang bagus. Aku teringat kala musim semi di mana bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tetapi saat aku pertama melihatmu, kau begitu cantik seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar.

 _Apa?!_

Aku terkejut kala dia memujiku dengan rayuan seperti itu. Sepintas aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika dia adalah seorang _playboy_.

"Em, begitu ya?"

Aku memberikan senyuman pahit kepadanya lalu segera bergegas pergi.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru."

Segera saja aku pergi meninggalkannya. Karena aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sakura!"

Kudengar dia berteriak memanggil namaku, namun tak kuhiraukan sedikitpun. Aku malas, begitu malas meladeni pemuda seperti dia.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali berada di dalam satu kelas bersamanya. Bukan main jengkelnya hatiku, dia seperti sengaja dekat-dekat denganku.

"Hai, Sakura," sapanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maukah makan siang bersamaku?" tanyanya kemudian yang membuatku bertambah _ilfeel._

 _Apa-apaan sih dia? Mengapa dia terlalu agresif kepadaku. Duh, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat menjauh secara halus darinya?_

Aku terus berpikir, memikirkan sebuah cara agar aku dapat lepas dari dirinya.

"Em, maaf. Aku sudah ada janji."

Aku menjawab tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Nada ucapanku begitu datar yang membuat dirinya terdiam seketika. Mungkin saja dia memang mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali bisa, kan?"

 _Ha?!_

Seketika aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan darinya. Aku tak habis pikir jika ada seorang pemuda yang tak tahu malu seperti ini. Aku pun terus saja mendiamkannya dan tidak peduli dengan semua yang dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah aku tidak merespon setiap ucapannya, aku merasa sedikit tenang karena dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Malam ini bisa dibilang malam yang baik untukku karena aku sedang mendapatkan sebuah kado besar dari ayah dan ibuku. Sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Kedua orang tuaku membawakan sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang di hari jadiku yang genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Tentunya aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku ini. Mereka selalu sibuk di setiap harinya dan hanya berkumpul saat sudah pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Tetapi di hari jadiku ini, aku sangat bersyukur karena keduanya dapat pulang lebih awal. Walaupun saat tiba di rumah waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Sakura, ayah bawakan kado special untukmu."

Kami kemudian duduk di meja makan. Ayahku memberikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun sedang ibuku mempersiapkan perayaan kecil ini.

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

Aku bertanya tentang isi dari sebuah kado berkotak putih dengan pita merah jambu yang menghias di kotak tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar, hanya seukuran buku tulis biasa.

"Kita akan segera membuka isinya. Sayang, cepatlah!"

Ayahku menjanjikan akan segera membuka kado itu untukku, lalu memanggil ibu yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan perayaan kecil ini.

"Sebentar, Sayang. Sup ayam kesukaan Sakura ini begitu panas. Aku hampir kerepotan membawanya."

Mendengar ibuku berbicara demikian, aku merasa tersindir. Hingga segera membantu ibu menyiapkan hidangan pesta perayaan ulang tahunku. Tak lama kado dari ayah itu pun kubuka.

"Astaga, Ayah!"

Aku begitu kaget saat melihat isi dari kado yang diberikan oleh ayahku itu.

"Nak, sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Pakailah ini dan rubahlah sikapmu yang tomboy itu."

 **JLEB**

Sontak saja aku merasa terkejut dengan ucapan ibu. Aku pikir mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak sempat untuk memperhatikan keseharianku. Namun, ternyata selama ini aku salah. Ayah dan ibuku selalu memperhatikanku walaupun dari jauh. Aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka, lebih dari apapun.

"Terima kasih, Ibu, Ayah. Aku sayang kalian."

Aku pun memeluk mereka sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang dan terima kasihku selama ini. Tanpa mereka tentunya aku tidak dapat menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Keluarga adalah segalanya bagiku.

.

.

.

Warna jingga di sepertiga malam membuatku terbangun dari alam mimpi. Seolah-olah aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi pada hidupku nanti. Hatiku diliputi rasa kecemasan yang dalam dan juga sebuah rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi.

"Astaga."

Aku tersentak dan spontan menarik rambut pendekku ke belakang. Napasku begitu terengah-engah setelah melewati mimpi buruk. Seolah mimpi itu menjadi pertanda kejadian tragis yang akan aku alami.

Tak ingin terhanyut dalam mimpi burukku, aku pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Berharap hari segera pagi. Tak sabar rasanya melihat sang mentari yang selalu menyapaku dengan lembut.

Tak lama berselang dari itu, aku mencoba membaringkan tubuhku untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan mimpi yang baru saja kualami. Namun, mimpi itu kembali terulang lagi.

.

.

.

 **Jumat, pukul 08.30 pagi waktu setempat.**

"Jadi kau melihat sesosok pria yang mendatangimu dalam mimpi?"

Seorang teman baikku yang berambut kuning tengah berjalan bersamaku menuju kantin kampus. Rambutnya terkuncir satu ke belakang dengan poni yang menyamping. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi dibandingkan dengan diriku sendiri.

"Iya. Aku merasa jika aku akan segera mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi saat ini."

"Sakura …."

Sejenak kami pun berhenti berjalan. Temanku ini memegang kedua lenganku lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada mimpi yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah mimpi kosong atau bunga tidurmu. Kau harus lebih tenang, oke?" katanya memberi semangat kepadaku.

"Tapi, Ino─"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus bisa berpikiran positif kali ini. Mungkin saja kau terlalu kelelahan, terlebih kau bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu mengganggumu, kan?"

"Maksudmu … Naruto?"

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

Ino tampaknya ikut kesal setelah mengetahui diriku ini yang terus-terusan diganggu oleh Naruto, si mahasiswa baru di kampusku. Sebagai teman baikku, aku tidak segan untuk bercerita tentang apapun kepada Ino. Karena aku sudah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

"Em, baiklah. Semoga saja mimpiku tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Aku pun menutup pembicaraan, kemudian segera meneruskan perjalanan bersama Ino ke kantin kampus. Tetapi entah mengapa, terlintas di pikiranku akan pemuda itu. Hatiku seperti mencari-cari akan dirinya.

Hah, ada-ada saja.

.

.

.

Sore harinya aku mendapatkan kabar jika kekasihku akan segera pulang ke tanah air. Tentunya aku begitu gembira kala mendengar berita ini.

"Benarkah, Ibu?"

Aku benar-benar begitu bahagia karena akan segera bertemu dengan pacarku. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang sudah dijodohkan denganku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura, besok malam kita akan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Persiapkan dirimu karena pesta pertunanganmu akan segera tiba."

 _Apa?!_

Aku begitu terkejut kala ibuku mengatakan hal yang demikian. Sebuah pertunangan yang selama ini aku impikan. Dan saat ini aku telah mendengarnya dengan pasti. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ya, aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa. Dia adalah seorang pria yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya dia seorang. Walaupun terkadang sikapnya begitu dingin terhadapku. Tapi aku yakin jika suatu saat dia akan berubah. Dan menjadi yang lebih baik lagi.

 _Sasuke … telah lama kumenanti. Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk kita bertemu. Semoga sikapmu telah berubah, tidak sedingin dahulu saat kita SMA. Karena hanya kaulah sang pemilik hati, yang selalu kupuja._

Ada sebuah harapan yang tertanam di hatiku untuk seseorang yang akan segera menjadi pendamping hidupku ini. Namun dibalik sebuah harapan, nyatanya ada sebuah ketakutan yang enggan untuk aku katakan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga saatnya telah tiba, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Esok malamnya…**

Aku berdandan layaknya seorang putri kerajaan yang akan segera berpesta. Mengenakan gaun setinggi lutut yang berwarna merah jambu tanpa lengan. _High heels silver_ setinggi tujuh sentimeter menyertai langkah kakiku masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sesampainya di dalam, aku disambut oleh Nyonya Mikoto dan juga Tuan Fugaku, yang sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi mertuaku.

Aku begitu senang dan juga merasa hidupku sudah sempurna. Membayangkan bersanding dengan Sasuke saja serasa aku sudah siap untuk mati. Apalagi jika aku benar-benar bersanding dengannya.

Tak lama, yang kupuja pun datang. Mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan sapu tangan berwarna merah di saku dada kirinya. Dia begitu tampan-rupawan. Dan aku mencintainya.

Akhirnya kedua keluarga kami bertemu dan mulai membahas sesuatu untuk masa depan. Tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada kami, mereka berdua membuat kesepakatan. Selesai S1-ku, aku akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke. Tak lama, hanya sekitar kurang dari dua tahun lagi. Dan pesta pertunangan itu akan segera diselenggarakan pada liburan semester nanti. Sekitar lima bulan lagi.

"Sasuke …."

Aku menyapanya, mencoba mendekatinya yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan kolam renang. Sedang kedua orang tua kami masih serius mengobrol di ruang keluarga seusai makan malam bersama.

Tampaknya langit pun begitu merestui pertunangan ini. Terbukti dengan cuaca malam yang terlihat begitu cerah dengan taburan bintang yang bersinar di angkasa.

"Em, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku setelah duduk di samping kirinya.

Sasuke diam tak bicara, hanya menoleh sesaat ke arahku sambil memegang gelas minumannya.

"Apa kuliahmu menyenangkan di sana?" tanyaku lagi yang ingin mengetahui tentang keadaan kampusnya di Eropa.

"Pastinya, sungguh menyenangkan bukan? Bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dari berbagai negara. Aku pun ingin seperti dirimu. Namun sayang, kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju jika aku berkuliah di luar negeri," ucapku sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan dan pertanyaanku. Dia masih diam sambil meminum anggur merah sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya, aku pun terus bertanya.

"Sasuke, apakah ada sesuatu yang indah di sana?" tanyaku lagi tetapi Sasuke masih diam saja.

"Sasuke, apakah─"

"Sakura, bisa kau diam?" ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arahku.

 **JLEB**

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan hati ini. Namun aku berusaha tetap tegar di hadapannya, walaupun begitu sakit kurasa.

"Ap-apa ...?" tanyaku dalam rasa tak percaya akan sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak terlalu banyak bertanya kepadaku. Kau hanya membuatku pusing saja."

Selepas berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku begitu merasa sakit atas perlakuannya terhadapku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan seperti ini, walaupun pertunangan itu telah di depan mata. Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata itu pun jatuh membasahi pipiku.

 _Sasuke …._

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Aku mencoba untuk menahannya, namun dia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda tak ingin diganggu. Hatiku benar-benar terasa perih melihat sikapnya yang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Serasa aku tidak mempunyai harga diri lagi di depan kedua matanya.

 _Sasuke … mengapa kau tetap seperti ini?_

Batinku terus bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Sasuke tidak pernah berubah terhadapku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku ini? Sedang aku selalu berusaha menuruti semua kehendaknya.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian…**

Masih teringat jelas di pikiranku, masih tersimpan rapi kenangan pahit yang aku alami kemarin malam. Aku terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke kampus, langkah kakiku begitu terasa berat. Ya, berat sekali. Seperti kehilangan semangat dan daya hidup.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Tak lama berselang dari itu, dia datang lagi lalu mendekatiku.

"Em, ya. Hai, Naruto."

Aku mencoba membalas sapaannya walaupun itu terasa berat. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Kau terlihat murung, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanyanya yang ingin tahu.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak terlalu buruk untukku. Dia cukup tampan dengan postur tubuh yang hampir sama seperti Sasuke. Tinggi dan juga tidak terlalu kurus ataupun gemuk. Tetapi tetap saja hatiku tidak dapat membukakan pintu untuk pria lain. Hanya ada Sasuke seorang yang bertahta di hatiku ini.

"Em, tidak apa. Mungkin aku hanya keletihan, ya keletihan," jawabku sambil tersenyum menutupi rasa sedih di hati.

"Hei, jangan menutupi lukamu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Ceritakanlah padaku, aku akan siap mendengarkannya."

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa terketuk saat Naruto mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Dia begitu perhatian kepada diriku ini. Andai saja dia kekasihku, pasti sudah kuluapkan kesedihan yang melanda hatiku ini.

"Em, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto," jawabku pelan sambil terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, jika kau ingin bercerita, aku akan selalu siap kapanpun untuk mendengarkannya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar dan tulus. Seolah-olah secara tidak langsung dia memberikan semangatnya untuk diriku ini.

Akhirnya sejak saat itu aku tidak merasa risih lagi dengannya. Tetapi tetap saja aku masih membatasi diri untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, karena dia merupakan pendatang baru di dalam kehidupanku.

Kami pun terus berjalan bersama menuju kelas sambil berbasa-basi membahas mata kuliah yang akan segera diujikan minggu depan.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, pukul 15.00 waktu setempat.**

Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jam yang sama dengan Naruto. Cukup menyenangkan tanpa ada dirinya karena tidak ada yang _kepo_ tentang masalah pribadiku. Namun, saat aku ingin menuju parkiran kampus, kulihat dirinya tengah menunggu di depan gerbang sambil meyampirkan tas di pundak kirinya dan tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangan kanannya itu.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku lalu berjalan mendekat. Aku pun membalas senyuman seadanya.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun."

 _Apa?!_

Aku begitu terkejut kala dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku, lalu memberikanku seikat bunga mawar dan juga sebatang cokelat berukuran sedang.

"Na-naruto … ini …?"

Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahunku yang sudah lewat beberapa hari kemarin.

"Terimalah pemberian dariku ini, Sakura. Semoga apa yang kau impikan akan segera tercapai."

 **JLEB**

Batinku tersentak hebat kala Naruto mengucapkan sebuah doa untukku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja, menangis karena nyatanya Narutolah yang lebih perhatian kepadaku. Daripada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas akan menjadi suamiku nanti.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Dalam rasa haru, aku pun menerima pemberian darinya. Namun tetap saja aku masih bersikukuh untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Karena aku tidak ingin mengkhianati cintaku kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari kemudian…**

Tepat di malam Minggu, aku menghadiri sebuah acara di hotel bersama dengan sepupuku, Sara. Sebuah acara perkumpulan penulis antar kota yang akan bergabung bersama untuk membuat novel ringan tentang pelestarian alam sekitar. Yang mana hasil dari penjualannya akan kami sumbangkan penuh untuk korban bencana alam di kota-kota yang sedang terkena musibah.

Dari awal acara, aku masih tampak sehat dan bugar. Namun, saat memasuki acara inti aku malah _kebelet_ ingin segera buang air kecil. Aku pun kemudian mencari-cari di mana letak toilet hotel. Tetapi sebuah pemandangan mengejutkanku.

"Sasuke?!"

Dari kejauhan aku seperti melihat Sasuke merangkul seorang gadis lalu berjalan bersama di lorong hotel. Spontan aku pun mengikutinya secara diam-diam dan melupakan tujuan awalku untuk segera buang air kecil. Hampir saja aku kehilangan jejak. Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain untukku. Aku pun dapat menemukan Sasuke kembali saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar hotel.

Selang beberapa menit aku mencoba menelepon Karin sepupuku, agar menanyakan kepada _receptionist_ hotel, benarkah jika di dalam kamar 066 adalah Sasuke. Dan tak lama aku pun mengetahui jawabannya.

Rasa cemas itu begitu dahsyat melanda hatiku. Aku begitu gugup dan juga takut. Napasku begitu tersengal dan tak terkendali. Jantungku pun berpacu tak menentu. Berharap-harap cemas dalam air mata yang siap tumpah dari lumbung persembunyiannya. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

 **BRRRRAAAKKKK**

Aku pun mendobrak pintu itu dengan bantuan seorang _office boy_ hotel. Dan kulihat jika memang benar Sasukelah yang berada di dalam sana. Dia tampak sedang _bergulat_ bersama seorang wanita yang kukenal.

"Ino?!"

"Sa-sakura?"

Seketika pemandangan itu bagai mimpi buruk yang nyata aku alami. Rasa sakit dan perih yang bercampur begitu menusuk hingga ke dalam palung hatiku yang terdalam. Sasuke mengkhianatiku, begitupun dengan Ino yang merupakan teman terbaikku.

"Ka-kalian …."

Air mata kekecewaan itu sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Tumpah dan mengalir deras dari persembunyiannya. Aku begitu sakit, terluka dan kecewa yang teramat sangat atas pemandangan yang berada di depan kedua mataku ini.

"Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Ino segera bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sedang Sasuke tampak memakai celananya sambil memijat pelipis kepala.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan menikamku seperti ini, Ino!"

Aku marah, spontan tanganku bergerak lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Namun Ino tidak membalasnya, dia malah ikut menangis bersama dengan air mataku yang mengalir begitu deras.

"Sakura!"

Sara berlari mendekatiku, lalu melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada Sakura? Ternyata teman baiknya sendiri yang tega menikamnya dari belakang."

Sara dengan cepat bertindak, memanggil semua orang yang dia kenal agar segera berkumpul di depan kamar tempat kejadian perkara. Dia begitu peduli terhadapku dan juga nasib yang sedang menimpaku ini. Sara merupakan sepupuku yang sangat membela diriku. Dia bagaikan kakak kandungku sendiri.

Alhasil, kejadian ini segera diketahui oleh Tuan Fugaku dan juga Nyonya Mikoto. Sasuke kemudian menerima akibat dari ulah yang dia perbuat. Dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena sudah berani mencoreng nama keluarga. Sedangkan aku, aku berjalan tertatih kembali ke rumah bersama Sara, sepupuku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sara menceritakan kepada kedua orang tuaku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Mereka tampak khawatir saat aku tiba di rumah dengan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu. Sedang aku sendiri kini berada di dalam kamar, menumpahkan semua kesedihan melalui derai air mata yang mengalir.

Mimpi buruk itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Bisa tidak bisa, mampu tidak mampu, aku harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sejak saat itu aku begitu trauma untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lagi. Dengan siapapun tanpa terkecuali.

Lusa kemudian, hidupku terasa begitu hambar dan kosong. Aku tidak mampu kuliah lagi. Untuk makan pun sangat tidak bernafsu. Semua kejadian itu seakan terus terulang-ulang di pikiranku. Dan akhirnya aku menjadi depresi.

Hari demi haripun aku lalui tanpa adanya semangat hidup, hingga kutemukan jika diriku ini tengah menderita suatu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya dan mengancam jiwaku. Tapi aku bersikap masa bodoh terhadap apa yang sedang aku alami. Aku tidak peduli lagi terhadap hidupku yang kosong.

Lambat laun, penyakit yang kuderita membuatku terpaksa mengalami perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, guna memompa daya hidupku yang mulai padam dengan perlahan. Denyut nadiku pun semakin bertambah lemah dari hari ke hari. Dan akhirnya … aku tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang tidak kuketahui.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Saat ini aku hanya dapat melihat keadaan di sekitarku yang terasa begitu asing. Rupanya aku baru saja tersadar dari operasiku.

"Sakura …."

Senyum manis Sara membawaku kembali kepada diriku yang telah lama tertidur. Dia memelukku begitu erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau telah sadar, Sakura. Ini kabar baik untuk kami," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukkan.

"Hm, iya. Terima kasih telah menjagaku," kataku kepada Sara.

Aku pun berusaha bangun dari pembaringanku dengan dibantu oleh Sara. Walapun masih terasa sedikit sakit, namun aku mencoba menahannya. Karena yang kutahu jika sehabis operasi tidak digerakkan maka akan terjadi pembekuan darah.

"Tidak, Sakura. Bukan aku yang menjagamu, tapi Naruto," ucap Sara yang mengagetkanku.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, Sakura. Dia selalu datang kemari dan menunggumu tersadar dari koma."

"Begitu,ya?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. Berpikir mengapa bisa Naruto sampai kemari dan menemaniku selama masa koma. Ya, ternyata aku mengetahui jika aku bukanlah tertidur, tetapi mengalami masa-masa kritis antara hidup dan mati.

Kulihat di samping pembaringanku ada sebuah pot bunga yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah. Sama seperti yang Naruto berikan kepadaku dulu. Namun kali ini terlihat begitu banyak. Mungkin ada sekitar empat puluh tangkai bunga.

"Sara, siapa yang meletakkan bunga mawar merah itu?" tanyaku kepada Sara.

"Itu …."

Sara tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah menangis yang membuatku tiba-tiba menjadi bingung.

"Sara, kau tak apa?" tanyaku kepada dirinya.

Sara diam lalu mengusap air matanya. Dia pun kemudian mengajakku untuk pulang.

"Sakura, kau sudah boleh pulang. Aku akan merapikan semuanya. Ayah dan ibumu akan segera menjemput."

Kata-kata Sara itu membuatku terlupa akan pertanyaanku. Aku pun kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk segera pulang, kembali ke rumahku. Dan melupakan yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian…**

Kini aku merasa sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Aku sudah mampu beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Aku pun kembali ke kampusku dan kudengar jika Ino telah tiada karena overdosis narkoba. Aku hanya dapat mendoakannya, semoga segala kesalahannya dapat diampuni. Dan juga, aku telah mengikhlaskan apa yang telah terjadi padaku dulu.

Hari demi hari kulewati, aku merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Naruto mengikuti kelas. Namun aku bersikap biasa saja. Hingga kudapati Sara menjemputku sepulang kampus.

"Sakura, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Sara sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Apakah kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi, Sara?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Tidak, kau telah sembuh total dari penyakitmu. Namun aku harus menemanimu untuk menemuinya."

"Menemuinya? Siapa?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti.

"Naruto," jawab Sara sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri.

"Naruto ….?"

Aku sedikit bingung mengapa Sara menginginkanku untuk menemui Naruto. Kami pun tak lama tiba di sebuah kuil kematian. Tempat di mana para abu hasil pembakaran mayat disimpan.

Aku masih bingung, tapi tidak ingin bertanya mengapa Sara membawaku ke sini. Hingga kami tiba di depan sebuah kendi yang berisi abu seorang mayat.

"Sakura. Kita telah menemuinya. Dia ingin kau yang menebarkan abunya ke laut."

"Sara, tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau bilang akan menemui Naruto, tapi mengapa kau malah mengajakku kemari. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Sara?!"

Aku pun marah kepada Sara karena merasa dikerjai olehnya. Tetapi saat melihat Sara menangis, pikiranku menjadi melayang kemana-mana.

"Sara, jangan kau bilang jika … Naruto …."

Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi. Aku pun memundurkan langkahku ke belakang saat Sara memegang kendi itu.

"Sakura, ini adalah Naruto."

"Ap-apa?!"

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sara, sungguh aku merasa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Namun Sara bersikukuh meyakinkan jika abu itu adalah abu Naruto.

"Sakura, Naruto telah mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Dia datang mencarimu saat kau tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Dia dengan setia menemanimu di setiap malamnya hingga pagi menjelang. Dia selalu datang di sore hari sambil membawakanmu setangkai bunga mawar merah. Dan yang kau lihat waktu itu adalah bunga pemberian darinya. Sampai akhirnya dia merelakan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu. Dia mengorbankan jantungnya, Sakura …."

Sara menangis, terisak. Tangannya gemetaran memegang kendi itu. Sementara aku hanya terdiam dan terpaku dalam rasa tak percaya akan berita yang kudengar ini. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk memegang kendi itu. Dan ternyata di dinding kendi itu ada sebuah surat yang Naruto tuliskan untukku sebelum kepergiannya.

.

.

.

 _Hai, Sakura._

 _Aku rasa aku akan merindukanmu. Kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengganggumu lagi._

 _Haha, maafkan aku ya? Aku tahu aku hanya menjadi pengganggu bagimu. Tapi aku tidak berniat buruk kepadamu,kok. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja. Ya, hanya itu._

 _Jikapun aku boleh jujur, aku ingin selalu menjadi temanmu, teman hidupmu. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, ya? Aku datang terlambat dan hanya menjadi orang asing bagi dirimu._

 _Sakura, saat kau membaca suratku ini, aku berani menjamin jika aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan kau juga tidak akan pernah merasakan kehadiranku._

 _Kalau boleh berpesan, kau harus tetap semangat dalam menjalani hidup dan terus mengejar cita-citamu hingga kau merasa telah lama berada di puncak. Karena doaku akan selalu menyertaimu, Sakura._

 _Salam dariku, pemujamu._

 _Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku merasa begitu sakit saat membaca surat itu. Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku telah kehilangan orang yang begitu peduli terhadapku. Orang yang kubenci, orang yang tidak pernah kuinginkan kehadirannya. Tapi dia jualah yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku.

 _Ya Tuhan …._

 _Aku begitu bodoh, hatiku begitu gelap hingga tidak mampu melihat seberkas cahaya yang Kau berikan. Aku telah menyia-nyiakannya. Seseorang yang begitu menyayangiku dan mengaku sebagai pemujaku._

 _Tuhan …._

 _Maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku ini. Maafkan …._

 _Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali. Sungguh …._

 _Sungguh demi nama-Mu yang indah, aku akan menyerahkan hidupku kepadanya …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku hanya dapat menangis sambil membawa abu Naruto ke laut. Melalui jembatan yang mengarah ke tengah laut, aku kemudian menaburkan abu itu di atas air laut sambil menahan sesak yang berkecamuk di dalam dada.

Abu itu kulihat terombang-ambing terbawa ombak. Sedang kendinya masih kupegang dengan kedua tanganku.

Di atas jembatan itu aku sudah tidak mampu membendung kesedihanku lagi. Aku pun memeluk kendi itu lalu perlahan menjatuhkan diri. Aku bersimpuh sambil menangis dan memeluk kendi itu. Kuantarkan kepergian Naruto selama-lamanya dari kehidupanku

 _Selamat jalan, Naruto. Arigatou …._

Aku pun menangis, terisak sambil mendekap kendi itu dengan erat. Teringat kenangan kala bersama dengan dirinya. Dari awal perjumpaan kami, hingga janjinya yang akan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaanku.

Namun, kini dia telah tiada. Terbawa ombak yang seakan ikut menahan kesedihannya. Yang membuat air mataku tidak mampu untuk berhenti mengalir. Angin yang berhembus ikut menjadi saksi akan akhir dari kisahku ini. Dan baru saat itulah aku menyadari jika aku mulai mencintainya.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N

Yo, Dark Ryuuki kembali. Membawakan sebuah fanfiksi bergenre Angst ditaburi Hurt/Comfort dalam sebuah kisah Friendship yang menjadi sebuah Romance Tragedy.

Sangat sulit membawakan cerita yang seperti ini, begitu menguras perasaan. Namun aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan/maksud akan cerita ini.

Bahwa tidak selamanya yang terlihat dengan mata itu benar. Kadang kala mata hanya memvisualisasikan apa yang kita pikirkan. Jadi jangan sampai penyesalan itu datang karena kebodohan diri kita sendiri. Hargailah setiap orang yang menyayangimu. Cobalah untuk membuka hati. Dan jangan terlalu keras terhadap diri sendiri. Karena belum tentu yang kau yakini itu adalah benar.

Semoga kisah ini dapat menginspirasi kalian semua.

Terima kasih.

Salam,

Dark Ryuuki.


End file.
